


Rejected

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Yusei argue over Bruno. Bruno was tired of getting rejected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejected

Title: Rejected  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds  
Characters: Yusei and Bruno  
Words: 128  
Genre: Drama/Friendship  
Summary: Jack and Yusei argue over Bruno. Bruno was tired of getting rejected.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.

 

The seawater is cold on Bruno's ankles, and the crab is dangerously close; pinchers waving dangerously.

He curls his toes away from the creature and smiles up at the sunlight. It was a beautiful day for the beach.

"Why do we have to bring him everywhere we go?" Doesn't he have his own home?" Jack complains loudly.

Bruno's smile is robbed from his face.

"He's our friend, and he's staying with us." Yusei's voice leaves no room for argument.

"Yours maybe," Jack mutters.

The king strides away from the water. Bruno knows he would never lower himself to getting wet. Bruno watched as Yusei turns his back to walk over towards him. He waits.

"He'll get used to you. They all will."

Bruno was tired of getting rejected.


End file.
